


See No Evil

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [21]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blind AU, Blind Character, Blind!Waylon, Boss/Employee Relationship, Harassment, Jeremy is an Asshole, M/M, Short One Shot, Sort Of, What else is new?, request, vision impairment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Anonymous Asked:"wonder if it's okay to ask a blind!AU jeremy/waylon; way still works at murkoff (not completely blind, but getting there, visually impaired if you would), as an operator, taking calls etc. for jeremy, kind of a secretary for him, and that's because before that he was a software engineer for the company, and obvs they couldn't let him go that easily. bonus points if he's still getting harassed by his employer. <3"This was my take on that request. Jeremy is still and asshole and Waylon is almost completely blind.





	See No Evil

A lot had changed since the incident. Well, it wasn’t really much of an incident to be honest but a realization. A very terrifying realization for the software engineer that made him dread that his career as he knew it and much of his life would be over. Waylon Park is a software engineer for Murkoff Corporations. Working on their programs, building new advanced programs that will help the hundreds of companies that rely on Murkoff bases technology. It was the biggest project the company has held all year and Waylon was the head of the program. Leading the entire department in its formation. Without him, the new software would completely fall apart since he formulated the blueprints for the whole thing. Several months in and everything was looking up, the program was coming along smoothly and work was ahead of schedule. It was fantastic.

 

Until the techie started to notice something wrong. Not with the program. No, the program was perfect, his subordinates were perfect, everything was perfect. The issue was with himself. He was having trouble reading documents and certain types of print. He was missing objects that were directly in front of him, running into things and clipping desks or doors he didn’t even notice. His spacial awareness was off. At first he thought he was just tired. He was overworking himself and brushed it off. But even his co workers started to notice the problems. There were days where he’s stare at the screen on his computer and curse at it because it wasn’t loading the coding yet when his co workers walked up, the entire screen was covered in the white type. An obvious sight against the pitch black background.

 

Weeks went by and Waylon’s vision problems had gotten so bad, he couldn’t even come to work. His best friend rushed him to the emergency room when the techie called him to say he couldn’t see anything. Miles was by his side as Waylon was tended to by doctors, running every single test they could to try and figure out what was wrong with the male. Waylon was terrified of what they may find, yet when they came back they found there was nothing wrong with his eyes. He didn’t have any cataracts, no tumors or anything like that. Ruling out cancerous cells rather quickly.

 

The only problems they could find was a mutation with the pigment around his eyes and his pupils were abnormal sizes. Being of two different sizes. As far as how Waylon could see, it wasn’t consistent darkness like a tradition sense of blindness. He could see the outline of shapes but only of certain colors. Such as blacks or an abundance of light which would blot out all other shapes or colors. It was also very painful for him to be exposed to direct light and was given prescription sunglasses and a cane to get around with and feel out the areas in front of him that he may not be able to see. He would need advanced surgery if he wanted any hope of seeing again and even that was only a 11% chance success rate and an 89% chance of total blindness.

 

Several weeks had past since that fateful diagnosis but Waylon didn’t give up. He talked his employers into allowing him to remain on the project and had them rig up a system using a speech-to-text program and a text-to-voice reading system for his work. He didn’t need to see to do his job, just as long as he could use the system to read back his codes to him and for him to read them into the system. It took a lot of trial and error before the system worked perfectly and the project resumed its course, still a little bit ahead of schedule but not by much. The work had slowed exponentially which was problematic to the Board of Investors for Murkoff and the CEO himself, Jeremy Blaire.

 

To ensure that Waylon was doing his job appropriately, he had been placed in a new office space where his work could be monitored. The chosen office was actually a smaller area outside of the CEO’s space. An enclosed room that was more like a supply closet if anything, with a desk and a door which was also relatively sound proof since Waylon would need silence for the program to work uninterrupted and on top of that, nobody wanted to listen to him speaking code all day like a broken robot.

 

Waylon was surprised the top brass even let him stay on the project, outside of already having the generic blueprints for the system they could have brought in somebody else to take his job. Anyone of his subordinates could have picked up where they left off of course it would be just following the blueprints, which if there was any miscalculations then they’d be screwed.  The system also had to be done in set components in a timely order and fashion in order to come together correctly without any gaps or glitches. Something one group that had been helping with the project had found out the hard way and ended up demoted and their head was fired for the inconvenience to the company.

 

Everything seemed to be looking up for Waylon once more, except the fact his boss was a common presence in his ‘office’.Not only that but the man was a distraction. A harbinger of palpable stress ruminating within the confines of the already  claustrophobic space. With his loss of sight, Waylon was already far too sensitive to the presences of others and his boss, out of all the people in the company was the one man whose presence was the more nerve wracking.

 

Today, he made several mistakes in his coding as he stumbled over his words. The tall dark haired male had entered the office uninvited to sit in on Waylon’s work. He sat on the very edge of the desk, far too close for Waylon’s comfort as he toyed with a little stress ball that sat in the corner of the space. A mug was next to it, small markers in the desk had been installed. Metallic lines that Waylon could feel out and follow with notches lining them so he could find what he needed with the touch of his fingers without accidentally bumping into it and knocking things over or spilling the contents. Blaire had a tendency of moving these objects away from their markers to Waylon’s dismay. The techie assumed his boss just liked to watch him grasp blindly for the objects around his desk. Some days there was no point in getting any work done whatsoever as the man would ask him questions about things that were completely pointless to the task and would force him to have to stop and turn off the speech mic to prevent accidental conversation being input into the program.

 

“Mr. Blaire, can I help you?” The blonde haired techie asked, his head tilted up in an awkward angle to direct his attention at his boss. It was a futile attempt since all Jeremy was was a dark blob of shadows in Waylon’s eyes. Yet that seemed to make the man seem even more frightening in a sense. He swallowed dryly, anticipating the cold tone that always came from that man’s lips.

 

“I don’t think you’d be of any help to me Mr. Park.” His words were snipped and sharp as always. A chill running down Waylon’s spine as he breathed a sigh of defeat. Turning his head back to face the computer screen. The lighting was nearly off of the screen so as not to cause issues with his vision, the text almost indecipherable against the darkness. His fingers tapped nervously on the smooth surface of his old wooden desk when he felt something near him, touching over his sunglasses. He felt them start to slip away, spurring his hands to clasp at them quickly, one hand clamping over Jeremy’s. “Let go of my hand Waylon.” The commanding tone jolted through Waylon, his heart hammering in his chest as he closed his eyes, letting his hands drop hesitantly and Jeremy to pull them off of him. Depositing them lazily onto the desk.  The sound made Waylon flinch, piercing his ears in the otherwise silent room.

 

“Look at me.” Waylon hesitated causing his impatient employer to grip his chin tightly, jerking his head to the side. “Open your eyes.” He commanded. Waylon’s apprehension continued, he felt the fingers gripping his chin tighten painfully. His heart was beating against his rib cage as his nerves ignites with unease. “If you want to keep this setup  you’ve been so graciously given by the company, you’ll do exactly as I say. Do you understand me Mr. Park?”

 

Waylon opened his eyes slowly, the pale blue orbs were nearly white from the mutation of pigment and the absence of it. His pupils were of varying sizes. One was pinpoint, a speck of black that was unsettling to look into and the other blown wide. Taking up almost all the space in his iris. The room was lit up rather well compared to the rest of the devices within. The brightness of the screen being far more direct then the lights overhead. As long as the sunglasses were on, his eyes were fine. But now, staring up at Jeremy Blaire with the lighting behind his head and his eyes unprotected, it was painful. Tears brimmed in his eyes from the sudden unwanted stimulation and burning sensation. Trailing down the sides of his face in pitiful attempts to blink them away. His eyes fluttering quickly to focus. The dark blob of the man was overcome with the all consuming light coming in and he jerked back away from Jeremy’s hold. His chair scraped across the floor from the jerking motion as he closed his eyes. His hands raised to cover his face and resume the darkness his eyes so desperately needed.

 

He heard a sneer of annoyance and felt Jeremy’s hand clamp over his shoulder like a vice grip. “I expected better from you.” The man’s fingers digging into his flesh as if they intended to inflict more pain on the man but instead the CEO promptly left. Dropping Waylon’s sunglasses onto the floor in front of him and flicking the lights off, resuming the darkness the male sought. His head throbbed and his eyes burned with a searing pain. It was relentless. It always was. Lasting hours of agony and not a single sentence more of work was accomplished that day. Waylon just wanted to go home. He wanted to curl up and hide in the darkest alcove possible and never have to leave it again.


End file.
